Life Behind Shades
by alwaysyours16
Summary: Leah had always dreamed of meeting the worldwide famous actor, Jacob Black.When she finally wins a trip to the states to meet him, she realized he was a much better person.But does Jacob feel the same way?Or does he think she's just a small town girl?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

'..Clearwater?' He asked, losing his patience.

'Gosh, how can you be so fucking blind? I like you Jacob Black. Are you happy now?'

He looked taken back as I continued screaming words at him.

'I hate you for making me tell you. Hell, I hate you for making me like you in the first place. If you hadn't asked for my number, none of this would've happen. You would be continuing your awesome career and me with my life. You ruined everything!" By now, tears were rushing down my cheek while Jacob stood there, staring blankly at me.

"You know what? It probably doesn't matter. You probably—"

I looked at him. Gosh, why does he have to be so hot and attractive? If he wasn't going to make a move, I was. Besides, this will probably be the last time we see each other so I've got nothing to lose.

I crushed my lips and kissed him, hard. I pulled back, gasping, and waited for a reaction. But after a few moments, it seemed like he wasn't going to do anything.


	2. Chapter 1

Can life get any better? Sitting by the beach, smelling in the scent of seawater and hearing the soft, whispering sound of the waves—I was at peace.

'Leah! Come join us!' I slowly opened my eyes, trying to adjust to the light.

'Can't a girl get her beauty sleep?' I shouted, without knowing whom I was talking to.

'It's not working very well then!' By now, I knew exactly whom I was talking to.

'Shove it, Embry!' And with that, I threw the beach ball at him.

Unfortunately, before it came in contact with him, Paul caught it.

'It's too early to start the flirting!' Paul teased.

'You too Paul!' I smiled at him.

'She's hot though!' The rest of the guys high-fived him and patted him on the back with approval.

I'm Leah Clearwater, that's all I'm going to say about my background, for now. I have a bunch of guy friends, who are like my family. We share a small house together back near our high school. Let's just say, not many girls at school think we are 'just sharing a house together'. I don't own a single part of a girl's bone in my body, at least that's what the guys say. Therefore, doesn't blend well with other girls. Girls at school, well, they have serious issues. I mean, who spends their every waking moment texting or gossiping? I mean seriously, get a life. My opinion on heels: they are designed to make a girl's ass look smaller. If you want a smaller body, just lay off the carbs and do some serious cardio.

Anyway, I have a serious confession that no one knows about. Not a single soul apart from me. The only guy I think is good-looking, I mean hot, is Jacob Black. He's a big, famous celebrity. Girls at school literally drool over him, I don't know why. But I have to admit, that boy has some serious muscles.

If I EVER get to meet him, that will be one hell of a day.

**Third person's POV**

'Wow, there are at least one million contestants in this competition! I can't believe how many people want to meet Jacob Black!' The woman said shockingly, while scrolling down the page on the computer.

'Well too bad he's only got time to meet one.' The man with the suit said. 'Jacob asked me to pick, since I am his manager. Please move over, I will randomly pick one by scrolling down the page.'

The man closed his eyes and scrolled down the pages for what seemed like hours. Finally, he came to a stop.

'The winner is… Leah Clearwater.'

**Please read and review! Read my other stories as well if you have time! :P Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 2

_I put my hands up in the air sometime…_

Ugh, where is my stupid phone and why is it ringing? I grabbed hold of my phone on the other side of the bed and looked at the time. SIX? Oh, I hope it was something _very _important.

'Hola, senorita. How's your beauty sleep going?'

'Excuse me, do I know you?' I replied sleepily. The next second, the line went dead. I was so fed up with whoever that called I screamed, "SCREW YOU!"

Immediately after my outburst, I heard giggles coming from behind my door. _Oh, they were so going to get it. _I tiptoed across my room to the bathroom and started to fill up a bucket of water. I looked myself in the mirror, and was happy to see that evil grin on my face.

'Looking for something?' I opened the door and smiled innocently at those bunch of baboons squatting in front of me. But before they got a chance to answer, I swayed the bucket of water behind me and thanks to all my basketball training the water hit their faces directly.

'Judging by your silence, I guess not." With that, I slammed the door in their shocked faces and strutted back to my bed. _What a sweet dream_, I thought to myself and closed my eyelids once again. It wasn't that I was pure evil; it was just that I treasure my sleep too much to let it be… be….

_I put my hands up in the air sometime!_

ARGHHHHH! Don't they ever give up?

'Don't even bother asking me about my beauty sleep. Wasn't my answer clear when I poured the bucket of water on each one of your sorry butts?' I answered my phone angrily.

'I wasn't going to, Miss.' the woman on the other line said. She sounded, terrified. Well, who wouldn't be?

'I'm sorry. It's just… I had a rough morning.' I quickly replied.

The woman paused, then cleared her voice and said, "Well, I hope this news would balance out your morning. Congratulations, the application you sent to meet Jacob Black—has been approved.'

No freaking way, I thought as I dropped my phone. That is _sooooo _not possible. At least a million girls must have applied! This is wicked! Omg, I am _sooo _excited! I have to be dreaming! These things just don't happen to someone like me!

'Hello? Is anyone there?' Oh right, the woman!

'I'm sorry. I'm still here, of course I'm still here. Are you sure there isn't a mistake? Are you sure you didn't mix me up with a girl from Japan or something?' I asked, just trying to be more certain. Did I ever mention about people who blabber when they're nervous? I don't get why they do that.

'Unless there's a misunderstanding… I guess not.' The woman re-assured me.

'Wow, this is a-mazing!' I… squeaked?

'More information will be sent to you about your flight and hotel. But I guess that's it. Have a nice day, Miss Clearwater.' _Beep, beep…_

.! Awesome doesn't even describe it; it's a miracle! I love you God! My mouth was hanging wide open when I looked in the mirror.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' I screamed while jumping up and down.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! She knows we are here!' I heard Embry scream from behind the door and heavy footsteps running away.

I quieted down, and laughed continuously for the next five minutes.

_Life is good. Life is great. Life is well, amazing._

**Thank you for your amazing reviews! Please read and review!**

**If you have time, please read my other stories as well!**

**Thank you! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

School. Another reason why life beyond boundaries are strictly restricted. Get into trouble with the local chief, don't even think about showing up back at school.

As I walk down the hallways, well honestly, most people don't see me. Invisible might also be one word I would use to describe myself. Occasionally, a girl would whisper 'slut' and earn a fit of giggles amongst the group. It doesn't bother me much, I already got used to it.

The Cullens. Most school would have competitions for hierarchy, but in this school, it was pretty much obvious. Their designer's clothes were awed around the school and their rooms are probably the size of my living room back home. The one that I might actually like would be Bella. Their parents grew up in the upper east side of New York but they were sent here. Probably because their parents were fed up of their 'extreme' behavior.

"Dude, I thought you weren't into Black!" Quil came up behind me and smirked.

"I'm not." I bit the words through my teeth.

"Oh, Jacob! You're hawt, and I love you, forever!" Embry followed in with an annoyingly high-pitched noise, not voice. By now, I was pretty sure we were getting attention.

"Guys, keep your voice down!" I whispered harshly and grabbed Quil by the arm to pull him away from the middle of the hallway.

"Ooo~~~ something that I'm unaware of?" Embry annoyingly teased. Can't the guy just mind his own business for once?

"There is nothing going on. What are you talking about?" I asked them, confused.

"If there is nothing going on, why did I get a call from Black's manager this morning asking whether you wanted to meet at Universal Studios or Disneyland?" Quil laughed.

"Wait, YOU'RE MEETING JACOB BLACK?" Embry screamed. Oh great, now I don't have to think that we are in the central of attention-I know.

Immediately, whispers flooded the hallway as the sound waves travelled down, further and further. There were also a couple of…awes?

"Big deal. My parents picked him up at the airport once when he visited New York." The blonde Cullen said proudly. "He came over for dinner too."

".gosh. She won the contest!"

"Her? She's not even a girl. Look at how she's dressed!"

"Who cares, the ugly duckling still gets to go on a _date _with Jacob."

Whoa… Hold it there. Date? I won a contest, I get to meet him, and this wasn't going to be a date. Rosalie stormed off followed by the rest of the gang, so did the news. Everyone immediately started heading towards his or her classes and I stood there.

"So when are you leaving?" Paul asked as he walked past.

_*5 days later*_

Thanks to Embry, my power of invisibility has disappeared for the past several days. Wherever I went, there would be people whispering; the occasional 'sluts' came up, but I learnt to ignore them, didn't I?

"A house full of boys still isn't enough, Leah? Guess now you've started on the money-making ones." Lauren smirked at me.

Oh why did Embry have to be such a screamer? All thanks to him. However much I tried to ignore that horrendous comment, it haunted me for the rest of the day. Fortunately, the world keeps on turning, and life moves on. Today, I'm flying to LA, who would have ever thought? I was finally free of the gossip and judgments from my fellow classmates—at least for a few days.

I wonder what it would be like to meet Jacob. _Be you, Leah _I keep thinking to myself. But what if he thinks I'm annoying? Worse, what if he thinks that I'm not girly enough? Some people say, the higher you allow yourself to climb, the harder you come crashing down. I shake those thoughts off as I went down the stairs with my packed luggage. Whatever, I still get to go on a business class flight, there and back.

"Leah!" Great, there went my happy thoughts.

I turned around, "Embry. The person who just decided to change my society status." Without meaning to, it came out harsher than I thought.

"I'm sorry." Embry said. I looked at him, he actually for once, looked apologetic.

"It's cool." I smiled at him. Before he got a chance to reply, Paul came along and pushed me out the front door.

"Yeah baby! No girls in the house!" Paul cheered and slammed the door. Poor Seth, he has to deal with that bunch of wolves without me.

**What are Leah's thoughts about business class?**

**Will she make a good first impression on Jacob Black?**

**Read more to find out :)**


	5. Chapter 4

"_Welcome to Los Angeles International Airport, we are grateful you have chosen United Airlines and we hope you enjoy your stay."_

_Hallelujah, _I thought to myself as I exited the plane. Not that I didn't enjoy the treatment and seats in business class, but I hated the smell of airplanes; it made me want to puke. As I exited with my luggage trolling behind me, it suddenly dawned on me that I didn't know where I was going.

"Leah? Leah Clearwater?" A woman with a business suit started to approach me. I looked closer and realized I didn't know her at all.

"I'm Jacob Black's manager. You are Leah Clearwater right?" The woman eyed me with a sudden doubt in her eyes.

"Yeah, I am." I smiled at her.

"Well that date isn't going to last long." I heard her mutter.

"Excuse me?" I was taken back. How can this woman possibly say that? Just because I was wearing contrasting clothes than she was doesn't mean I deserve those harsh words.

"Nothing dear. Right this way!" She smiled and led me towards a car that was waiting outside.

"Welcome to Los Angeles, Ms Clearwater." The man in suit was opening the car door for me. The man in suit took my luggage for me. The man in suit closed the door for me. Heaven! The first time I ever had a driver. Wait 'til the boys hear about this…

_* 3 hours later *_

_Knock knock._

"Leah, are you ready? It's time to leave." I recognized the voice from behind the door-it was Jacob's manager. I looked myself in the mirror one last time and I felt different; I wasn't sure if that feeling was good or bad. Jacob's manager, who I found out is named Holly, gave me a dress to wear saying it was good for the publicity. In addition to that, she gave me a pair of wedges; I had to be grateful she didn't give me heels.

"Leah! Jacob has a tight schedule!" Holly's voice interrupted my thoughts and I quickly grabbed my purse and tried not to trip while running towards the door.

"You should've answered the first time. I…" Holly complained but she suddenly stopped when she looked at me. "Well you clean up nice."

I was taken back by the compliment since the insult she gave me earlier gave me an impression that she was not a nice person. I gave her a slight smile but I could sense the awkwardness growing in the air.

"How 'bout that tight schedule?" I smiled and she laughed.

I was brought to a room with two sets of comfortable sofas and was told by Holly to sit, not touch anything, and wait patiently for his arrival.

"Oh and one last thing, your entire conversation with Jacob is going to be recorded." I choked on my water but before I could ask why, she was already gone. _Great, isn't that going to be awkward_, I thought to myself. But before I could come up with an argument as to why the conversation Jacob and I should be private, my phone rang.

"Hey Leah! Just checking up on you. How was business class?"

"Haha hey Seth! It was great. I totally loved sitting in a quiet cabin full of boring businessmen and politicians, I fitted right in." I smiled to the phone. Seth laughed at my sarcasm.

"Paul wants to talk to you! Bye Leah!" Seth said. Uh-oh, this was going to be bad.

"Watchu wearing Leeeeeee-ah?" Paul screamed into the phone. I laughed.

"How many bottles did you have this time?"

"Eight bottles of Gatorade!" Quil screamed from behind.

"I'm not high if that's what you're asking. So watchu wearing Leee-ah!" Paul asked, well screamed again. You see, there are different ways of being high. When Paul goes high, he becomes like a child; when Seth goes high, he bounces around until he is fully worn out. After living all those years with the guys, I understood each and every one of them like my own related brothers.

"Leahhh? Don't die!" Paul whimpered when I didn't reply.

"Haha, believe it or not I am currently wearing a dress." I laughed nervously.

"Leah's wearing a dress! Leah's wearing a dress! Leah's becoming a girl!" Paul sang.

"_LEAH IS WEARING WHAAA-T?"_

"_A DRESS!"_

"_.'S GROWING UP!"_

"Paul stop singing!" I growled. I didn't need to let all the guys in the house know that tomboy me had finally worn a dress.

"Leah wants to be pretty!" Paul continued.

"Just because I'm wearing a dress does not mean I like it!" I yelled. Yeah, I had a short temper.

"Then why are you wearing one?" A sudden booming voice behind me asked.

"Ohmygosh!" I yelled at the sudden voice coming from behind me and my phone flung up in the air, and landed in my glass of water. "No!" I quickly scrambled off the couch and picked my phone up. ..

"You! You ruined my phone!" I turned around and pointed at him. I loved my phone, and I couldn't care less if he was famous or not.

"I know, I know. Standing in my presence can be shocking for girls and make them do crazy things…" Jacob smirked arrogantly.

"I don't care what the other girls do. You destroyed my phone!" I started charging furiously at him. But before I had even taken 3 steps, I tripped over my wedges and fell.

"Woah! Slow down there hot stuff!" Before I kissed the ground, his strong and buff arms were wrapped around my waist to keep me from falling. Usually, I would have melted in Jacob's arms. I mean, he is _the_ Jacob Black. But that boy ruined my phone!

"The first good thing you've done since I met you." I smiled as I regained my balance.

"Oh it wasn't for your benefit. The dress is too pretty to be destroyed." He smirked. Oh, he's going to get it… I ignored him and took off my wedges as he stared at me in confusion.

"What are you doing?" He finally asked.

"Since these shoes are also too pretty, I figured they wouldn't do me any good but as for you…" I smiled innocently at him while trying to create distance between us.

"Smart girl." Jacob smiled.

"They'll help you realize what a bastard you are!" I screamed and threw the shoes at him. One of them hit Jacob's knees and he couldn't help but kneel down before me.

"There, there now." I smiled at my victory and patted him on his hair. Wow, it was smooth and…silky. I wonder how much he pays his hairdresser to treat his hair!

"Oh! An angel has fallen!" Jacob said and started worshipping me on his knees. I recognized this line as he was quoting from my favorite movie, 'coincidentally' starring him.

"Can I have your number?" He smiled as he looked up at me.

I…did not recognize that line.

**PLEASE **_**READ & REVIEW! **_**I really need feedback to see how I can improve this story! (: And tell me what you like so far! :P**


	6. Chapter 5

"Oh my gosh! Jacob!" Holly's voice boomed through the small room and broke my trance. "What have you done?" I swear that woman had some venom in her teeth when she spitted those accusing words at me.

"What have I done?" I was taken back; this wasn't my fault! Well, at least not all of it was my fault…

"What has she done?" Surprisingly, Jacob was surprised as much I was at the accusation from Holly. I couldn't help but smile when I realized that he was defending me.

"Your hair! Oh and for goodness sake, get off the ground Jacob." No wonder this woman was her manager, she seriously has some firepower all balled up in her. I couldn't help but giggle at the frantic look on her face and she immediately shot me a death glare. "Are you just going to stand there and look at him? Do me a favor and make yourself useful, help him up." This woman needs to calm down, and like Paul says 'take a chill pill' but I must admit, I'm a little bit terrified of her. Holly left the room looking unnecessarily distraught by the situation while calling Jacob's hairdresser.

"You can't keep a guy kneeling all day you know." I almost forget he was there; okay who am I kidding, how can you forget that Jacob Black is in the same room as you?

"I can try." I grinned at him but I figured one nice gesture wouldn't be the end of the world. I offered him my hand and he accepted it—gently. Maybe it's just me but I couldn't help but notice that we were having physical contact and I was taken back by how gently he touched me.

"I think you're in love with me." Jacob smirked as soon as he was on his feet.

"Please don't flatter yourself." I retorted back. I started leaving the room but then realized I didn't know where I was going. "Where do you think you're going?" _Phew,_ luckily he asked; I would hate to admit that I was clueless and face the consequences: to look at his victorious smile.

"Aren't you supposed to take me out or something?" I suddenly remembered that Holly said it was one of the things that we're supposed to do during these fan-meetings.

"Who said I would want to?" Ugh, what an arrogant jerk! I turned around and continued my journey-out of the room.

"Hey, wait up! I'm sorry, that was way out of line." I suddenly felt him holding my wrist and he spun me around to look at him effortlessly. Boy, he was strong…

"Well you should be." I said it as a-matter-of-fact.

"I don't know why, but you seem to bring out the very worst in me." I laughed at that unexpected comment and he laughed too.

"Let's try this over again shall we? I'm Leah Clearwater, and it's really nice meeting you."

"I'm Jacob Black; the famous movie star, the hottest movie star…" I gave him a light punch when he said that, "and the pleasure is mine." He smiled. I smiled. This was getting way too weird; it's really not Leah Clearwater at all.

"Uhm, so where are we going first?" I figured it was an appropriate question.

"How about getting you a new phone?"

I guess Jacob isn't really that bad after all.

_*3 hours later*_

"Come on! You gotta admit that was pretty funny." I laughed looking at Jacob's soak outfit. After he bought me a new iPhone (he insisted), well we sort of ended up playing with kids in an orphanage. Jacob was desperate to prove me wrong after I jokingly made a comment about him being 'not interactive with the outside world'.

"Yeah yeah, next time we go there I'm going to make sure that little kid gets a taste of his own medicine. If the hotel manager comes and complains about the water stains on the carpet, it's all your fault." Jacob said.

"That little kid is called John and he's cute!" I pretended to be offended.

"He's cute and I'm not?" Jacob pouted and he took a step forward. I took a step back. Please don't blame me, it's my natural instinct; I've never stood so close to someone before…

"Um..well..that…rea-lly depends on how…" Did I ever mention I stutter when I get nervous?

**Please read & review! I really appreciate your comments and I wanna know what ideas you have! :]**


End file.
